


Only In Case Of Emergencies

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/F, Steven Universe AU, charolite, gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: Ash wasn't used to fusing. Meena wasn't used to talking.





	Only In Case Of Emergencies

Ash wasn't used to fusing. In fact, she wasn't even really used to having an actual name. For years she spent her life only known as a soldier, her only family being the pack of Sards she was assigned with. 

Her knowledge of gem culture was very limited. And when she branched out, her Earth knowledge was just as (if not more) dilated. The only time she really fused was with her group. She's mostly just stored the idea away for an emergency. 

On the other hand, Meena wasn't used to any kind of intimacy at all. She doesn't even know her own parents, how would she know about her culture? 

Everything on the planet seemed...odd and bizarre to her. Even coming from immigrated gems, like Moonstone's -- or "Buster", as he insists -- odd fascination with fusion. She's only seen him fuse with his Earthling friend, but apparently that's only because he's half-organic. 

She doesn't understand anything. If she's half-organic, does that mean she could fuse with animals as well? What would it be like? What would it feel like? She had no idea. 

Ash and Meena were recruited around the same time. Buster had immediately partnered them together for whatever reason. They honestly didn't know. They weren't the best pair, but they weren't the worst either.

Ash was quiet, focused, and spunky. She'd mostly keep attention on missions and not let anything get to her. 

Meena was timid, reserved, and a follower. She mostly just went along with Buster's orders and didn't bring up anything new to her partner. She just stayed in line. 

That was the norm for sometime. Until Buster decided the group needed some "team bonding" activities. 

"Okay, Ash and Meena!" He paired up the names on his list. The two looked at each other in the room, neither intending to be uncooperative or incredibly social. "You two are up!" 

Ash peered around the room, making sure none of the other animals were walking up. Meena stood out, large and wide, from across the room. She didn't move, leading Ash to be the one to walk over to her. 

"Hey," Ash muttered. 

Meena looked down in slight shock. Did Ash just...speak to her? She tried to find some words to respond, but only shrugged and looked away. Ash didn't look the happiest either as she stared at the ground. 

Continuing, Buster listed off the rest of the pairs before everyone began to walk out two by two. 

Soon, only the two girls were left in the room, quiet and awkward. Meena peered at Ash for a split-second, before turning away. Not knowing what to do, Ash began whistling an odd tune. 

Meena was inquired. What was Ash doing? What was the sound coming from her mouth? But it didn't seem like Ash wanted to talk at all...

"Uhm..." The elephant cleared her throat. 

Ash stopped whistling and looked up, sending a small shiver of nervousness down her back. 

"H-Hi..." Meena waved. Ash waved back, to Meena's relief. Maybe this could work. "I was just wondering...what are you doing? With you...uhm, your mouth?" 

The porcupine tipped her head, trying to think of an answer. She shrugged. "I...don't know, actually. Buster says it's called "whistling". He does it all the time." She explained. 

"Whistling?"

"Yeah, it's when you put your lips together and 'music' comes out," Ash replied.

So many new words today. "What's...'music'?" Meena asked. She hoped she wasn't asking too many questions today. 

It seemed like Ash knew as much as her. She, once again, shrugged and just shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it. Honestly, I don't think Buster knows what it is either. It's just a bunch of random noises, I guess."

"O-Oh..." Meena whispered. Ash went back to whistling a random tune. "Y-You know...I kind of like the way you whistle." 

Ash looked at her, quizzically. A faintest bit of blush brushed her fur. "Th-Thanks..." she stuttered. 

"You seem to know a lot," Meena continued. 

"Not that much, honestly. I don't think anyone here knows that much," Ash looked up at her. "No offense..." The elephant shook her head, signaling that there was nothing taken. "All I really do know is how to fuse..." she drifted off. 

Meena's ears rose. Fuse? She's heard the word thrown around every once in a while, but never knew what it meant. All she did know was that it meant getting...very close with another gem. 

But Ash? Ash fused? She always seemed so...cold and lonely. 

"You fused?" Meena whispered at an instance. She didn't know if it would be rude to ask. Before she could apologize, Ash responded. 

"Yeah," she simply said. "Just with my teammates, though. And only in case of emergencies." Ash looked at the ground. 

There was an odd sense of longing in her eyes. She didn't seem uncomfortable with the subject, but she didn't seem very interested either. 

Meena didn't know what to do. At least there was some conversation between them. What else was there to say? 

"How..." Meena blushed a bit, peering in all directions. Ash looked up, her attention caught. Gulping, Meena continued her question. "How do you...fuse?" 

Ash raised an eyebrow. "I...don't really know how to explain it..." she took Meena's hand. "But it kind of goes like this."

She brought Meena to her feet and began to whistle. Ash swayed to her own beat, trying to get Meena to follow her steps. Meena was a bit unsettled at first, but swiftly picked up to the beat. Rhythmically they swayed back and forth, dancing together across the room. 

"Wh-Where do we fuse?" Meena asked, trying not to interrupt the rhythm. 

Ash didn't respond. She was to fixated on her dance. Meena continued to keep up, but Ash gradually got faster. She was caught in her song, dancing in her own world. 

"A-Ash, can we slow down?" Meena whispered, trying to keep up with Ash's speed. Ash didn't listen. Suddenly, Meena felt herself trip over something. Before she knew it, she was speeding to the ground. "Ash!" 

The last thing she saw was Ash, snapped out of her state, looking up in disbelief before the two collided into the ground. 

\---

"Ugh..." 

Her eyes opened slowly, almost blinded by the fluorescent lights. She scratched her head as she got up from the ground. 

"What...happened?" The first thing she took note of was her voice. An odd mix of high and low, alto and soprano. 

Her first instinct was to check her outfit. Her hand -- two hands?! -- brushed up against neither her long dress or poofy skirt. Instead, all she saw was half a skirt, edged along her hip. 

Her legs were etched with unfamiliar leggings, ripped at the knees. Her legs were chubbier than usual, almost kind of cute. 

Half of her was confused. The other half was freaking out. One pair of the arms tugged at her hair, which was once very short and is a long, rugged ponytail. 

The other pair of arms felt around her face. Her furry face had been replaced with smooth, though slightly wrinkled skin. Her ears were now oddly floppy, and her nose had grown thicker and longer. 

"MEEN/ASH!" Her voice cried out at once. 

Suddenly, the two girls popped out of each other. Ash was quiet, frozen in shock. Meena was rocking back and forth, obviously surprised by the sudden shift. 

"What....What was that?!" Meena asked vigorously. It was a rush, a completely and utter ride. A brand new experience. 

"Th-That..." Ash stuttered a bit, trying to retain her composure. "That...was awesome!" 

Meena was surprised by her reaction. She blushed a bit. This was probably the first time she saw Ash smile. 

"I haven't felt that alive since...ever! Fusion is freaking amazing! I wonder how it would feel with Johnny..." Ash rambled on in a frenzy. "What should we name her?"

"What?"

"You know, every fusion has a name! How about...Spinel? Crystal?" She searched for names. She snapped her fingers, a lightbulb going off in her head. "I got it! Charolite! How is that?" 

Meena's eyes widened at the name choice. She smiled weakly. Ash was asking for her opinion. Ash was talking to her! "Charolite...I like it." She nodded. 

Ash grinned wider than ever. She sat down with a huff, letting the hysteria cool down for a second. Meena sat next to her. A sudden thought rose in her head.

"Do you think Buster would approve?" 

Ash shrugged calmly. She laid down a hand on her shoulder to calm her nerves. "You know, my old team only kept fusing to a minimum. Only in case of emergencies." She tipped her head. "Maybe we should keep it like that."

Meena listened to her intently, nodding her head. "O-Okay...only in emergencies." And then she said something she never thought she'd ever say. "Hopefully, an emergency comes soon."

Both girls laughed at that. Ash nodded in agreement, before starting a new conversation. 

"So...wanna learn how to whistle?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to reveal anything important but...
> 
> COMING SOON: Tracking Device
> 
> PLOT: When a mysterious transmission makes its way to Moon Theater, Buster Moonstone and the rest of his rebel gem squad have to defend their planet from the cloaked Brown Diamond...
> 
> stay tuned....


End file.
